Control elements have long been used to operate a plethora of industrial devices. Among such controlled devices are valves and switches. Such control elements may be mechanically, magnetically, electrically, hydraulically or penumatically actuated. Magnetically actuated elements offer a number of advantages. One such device is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,933. A search ordered produced the following most pertinent U.S. patents, namely U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,869,563; 3,609,425; 3,535,664; 3,261,942; 3,261,944; 3,729,697; 4,039,985; 2,548,581; 3,206,160, 2,969,445; and 3,732,512. One consistant goal has been to minimize necessary power input and at the same time and to reduce quantitative size without reducing effective control. Such magnetic controls have used both permanent magnets as well as those having solenoid induced poles. The control of this invention has made substantial, innovative steps toward accomplishing the aforementioned goals by utilizing both the forces of polar attraction and repulsion.